The Twistings of Fate
by Krittle-v
Summary: When Samantha's life is at breaking point her destiny will intertwine with the aliens inhabiting her planet and she will be thrown into a war that she can't escape. Theme: Adventure/Drama. IronhidexSamantha
1. Chapter 1: Unfortunate Encounter

**The Twisting of Fates**

**By: Krittle-v**

**Plot: When Samantha's life is at breaking point her destiny will intertwine with the aliens inhabiting her planet and she will be thrown into war that she can't escape. Theme: Adventure/Drama **

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Chapter 1 now re-edited. _

**Chapter 1: Unfortunate Encounter**

"Well screw you too!" the scornful feminine shout could be heard across the whole floor of the police station, the fact that the Constable's office doors were closed made little difference to the noise levels from behind them.

Inside the standard grade office with the conventional filing cabinets and a run down wooden desk a furious woman was utilizing every aspect of her self control to restrain her fist from driving into the closest fragile object in her vicinity. Every facet of her body radiated the anger burning inside her.

"Samantha please sit back down." Samantha's commanding officer pleaded trying to keep the fuming woman calm, with little success. From the outside she looked enticing with her grey skirt and blazer, white button up top and ankle high boots. But Samantha was wired with a short fuse and prone to temper outbursts, and all the signs of imminent hostility was there. Her eyes were blazing and her breathing had become hard and intense. She looked like she was ready to punch something. Slinking back into his chair the man just prayed that it wouldn't be him.

"No John! I have devoted my life to this job and you go and do this!" Samantha screamed leaning forward against the old wooden desk pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I have no control over this. It comes down from the top," John sighed resting his hands against his over grown belly, "my hands are tied." John's widened his eyes in sincerity attempting to engage Samantha's empathetic understanding.

"Right. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Crossing her arms in defeat still seething as she reached inside her jacket for the gun slung at her side. The heavy firearm clunked a loud metallic noise against the Constable's desk, shortly accompanied by the lighter noise of a badge.

John lowered his eyes to his desk, "I am sorry Sam." Genuine emotional sadness spreading across his face. But the Constable held back the yearning for emotional tendencies, he was in charge and this was a aspect of the job. If he wasn't professional, he'd be the next on the chopping board and a younger unfit rookie would be sitting in this seat – there were never a shortage of eager candidates. No. The job came first.

"Save it." Samantha scorned curling the side of her lip. As peeved as she was she instantly regretted treating the man so curtly. She had known him for many years, even seen him as a friend. She knew he didn't deserve such treatment. She knew, but right now, she didn't care. John however was skilled in retaining composure.

"I'll talk to some of my contacts; get you set up in a nice stable security position."

"Oh hurrah. The kiddie table of law enforcement." Samantha mocked sarcastically, rolling her eyes and grimacing.

"I know you're hurting right now so I'll let that one slide."

Samantha sighed looking down at her gun and badge she proudly carried for most of her adult life. Her whole world revolved around her job as a police officer. Joining the force at eighteen left her little options for career paths and made this situation all the more devastating.

"I'll see HR sends across your termination package before the end of the week." John uttered.

"Thanks." Offhanded reply as Samantha walked to the glazed door, her hand hovering over the golden knob hesitantly as if opening the door and leaving meant it was all over. But she was stronger and better than this. She clenched the metal piece digging her fingers into the gold plating before opening the door and leaving without even a backward glance.

Motionless onlookers were scattered across the office of chairs and desks, all eyes turning and catching Samantha's face as she walked from the Constable's quarters. Incessant chatter ceasing to dead silence as she walked, head bowed, to her desk grabbing an empty storage box on her way.

A multitude of items were shoved violently into the box. Pens, a half eaten bar of chocolate, wireless mouse, phone and charger, notepads, diary and miscellaneous junk items Samantha had collected over the years- not really useful but they had some sentimental value. Like that small plush bear a young boy had given her after she apprehended a man that was holding his mother hostage in a supermarket. It was a combined effort with her team, but Samantha was the one able to move on his flank and catch him from behind.

"Sam…" A soft voice spoke at the side of her table. Samantha looked up to catch the eyes of Tim and Ross, two cops she had known for almost eight years and shared some intense moments with. They always had her back when she was on duty, a couple of the small few she could genuinely rely on.

"Don't fret guys. I am going to fight this." Samantha said faking a smile.

"We are there for you. Whatever you need." Ross said sympathetically. Samantha smiled warmly at the offer, grateful for the pledge of loyalty, but she would never take it up. Since both of them had families to feed, they relied too much on their jobs to rock any boat the 'powers that be' in head office controlled. Nope, she was on her own on this one.

"Thanks guys." Lifting a moderately heavy box and nestling it under her left arm. Samantha smirked giving her friends a comical two finger salute before heading out of the building, a few passers by giving her a shocked glance as she left. It didn't take a genius to calculate what a box of sentiments under the arm meant. Samantha was well known at the station so it didn't surprise her when she could hear people whispering their shocks and awes.

The bright sunlight of the morning streamed outside the police station making Samantha squint away from the glare frowning all the way to her car. She picked up her pace avoiding all eye contact with anyone she passed. At this moment, she wanted nothing more to be shut into a small space of comfort. No questions, no sentimental goodbyes, nothing.

Her car was a relieving sight to behold, as ugly as it was. The grey 5-door 2002 Chevrolet Avalanche was a bulky beast of a pickup truck, not a lady's vehicle but it suited Samantha's personality. Dumping the box into the back seat and slamming the door with ease, Samantha jumped into the drivers seat as a discomforting feeling absorbed into her head. It was too early to be leaving work. This was not the routine she was accustomed. She couldn't even recall the last time she left work this early. She always finished her shift, and usually, was required to stay back extra time. It was finally sinking it that everything she was accustomed to was suddenly going to change. But, instead of allowing the weakness to overcome her, Samantha did what she usually did in depressing situations like this. She shoved her keys into the ignition turning them to power on the radio, reached for the glove box and pulled out a CD case. Removing the shiny CD inside, with the label 'Rock,' she slid it into the stereo turning the volume to high.

The music erupted inside her truck booming a deafening sound. Guitars and drums blaring as the singers vocals screamed out the stereo. Samantha sat listening, her eyes closed and her forehead against the wheel letting the music seep into her head, remove her thoughts, and take her mind far away from itself.

The music continued pounding as she turned the keys in the ignition powering up the engine. Driving was her escape. She could go anywhere and do anything whilst singing her favorite songs as loud as she could. And she did. She sung loudly and out of tune to the songs thundering out the speakers of her truck as she drove aimlessly through the city. Taking advantage of each red light she closed her eyes and let the beats and rhythms control her. More than she had on any other day, she lost herself in the music. Becoming so consumed waiting at the traffic lights she didn't hear the screams raining just outside her truck, the pedestrians running down the streets or her neighboring motorists abandoning their cars.

Continuing to rest her head against the wheel Samantha waited to see the cars in front of her begin to move from the corner of her eye. Her casual calm being rapidly stripped away as her truck randomly tremored, a loud thud erupting outside, loud enough to diminish that of her blaring music. Gasping in shock Samantha jolted back into her truck seat as she focused her eyes on what could only be described as two enormous robots wrestling in the intersection of the road. A black one and a silver one.

Samantha gawked as she watched the intense battle. The black robot blasting its weapons at the silver robot, each discharge, each movement, made the ground rumble and her truck shake. The silver robot had the upper hand, slamming the black robot to the ground, but with each take down the black robot kept returning to its feet and the battle raged on. Another forceful punch and the black robot was sent into the air backwards landing forcefully onto his back almost on top of Samantha's truck. She was too close to the fight, she had to move. She shifted the truck into reverse and slammed her foot down on the accelerator. The sudden movement drew the attention of the silver robot as it turned its sights to her moving vehicle.

Samantha looked up to see the silver robot raising a weapon attached to its arm towards her. She gasped as her eyes met his and in that moment she knew what that thing was about to do.

Before Samantha could do anything to react, a blast of energy erupted from the silver robot's arm hurtling towards her like a ball of fire. Samantha ducked her head against the wheel and closed her eyes waiting for the impact. But it never came. She looked up to see a black silhouette in front of her truck crouching in trembling pain, smoke streaming from its chest. She reacted, pressing her foot against the accelerator reversing quickly away from the scene. Turning the wheel forcefully she spun the truck around shifting the gears into drive tearing down the road like a maniac.

Samantha looked at her rear view mirror; the two robots were still in sight. She watched as the silver robot landed a violent kick into the stomach of the black robot crouching against the ground. The acidic taste of bile crawled into her throat as she watched the torment, her conscience gnawing inside as she watched the silver robot land another kick into the black one.

"What are you doing Samantha?" She whispered to herself as slammed on the breaks to her truck, tires screeching against the road as smoke rose into the air, the smell of burning rubber and smoke filling the air

"You are absolutely insane!" She yelled pushing back down on the accelerator turning the truck back towards the raging battle. She sat for a moment in indecisiveness, her truck facing the two robots. She hoped that the beaten black one would miraculously get back onto it feet, but it didn't. It remained dominated and beaten on the ground. The silver robot was on the verge of ending the fight unless someone intervened. "Lets do this!" Samantha exclaimed planting her foot down on the accelerator until it touched the floor. The truck took off again speeding towards the robots.

The silver robot stood over the black robot eyes glaring as it moved in for the kill. So engrossed in its murderous rage that at it was completely oblivious to the truck closing in behind it. Rapidly approaching the silver robot Samantha yelped closing her eyes spinning the steering wheel all the way towards the left. The tires screeched against the road as the truck drifted sideways towards the back feet of the silver robot hitting it with such a force that it tumbled backwards over the vehicle. The impact force sent Samantha's body painfully against her seatbelt then back against her seat followed by the innate cringing to the loud noise of a large metal object falling on top of her truck.

Samantha ducked down low as the robot's legs leaned on top of the truck, the roof bending under its weight. Kenneling within her crumbling vehicle, hands held above her head whilst the roof was descending above her, she knew she had to get out before the truck became her tomb. Quickly scrambling into the back seat where the roof was not collapsing she squirmed towards the back door flinging it open and rolling out of the truck into the open. Landing against the concrete on her hands and knees she looked across to see the eyes of the silver robot glaring at her with a blazing rage. She gasped paralyzed in fear beside its vicious gaze

Before the silver robot could move his arm to grab the blonde human and squeeze the life out of her, the black robot was above him, his weapons drawn. One powerful discharge into the robot's face, and two more into its chest, and the silver robot's limbs flailed lifeless into the road. The close quarter blasts melting the armor to his chest, then disintegrating the delicate compartment housing his spark. The heat of the ammo made Samantha roll into a ball to protect her face, trembling as the earsplitting blasts echoed around her.

She stayed perfectly still recovering from the aftershock of robotic weaponry blasting so close to her. A hefty shadow glided over her body disrupting the warm stream of sunlight against her skin. She held her breath as she slowly looked up to see the black robot standing over her. Hands trembling she held them up into the air as submission.

The black robot eased, air rushing out of its vents. The damage of the intense battle visible around its shiny armor scattered with scratches, scorches and dents. Samantha continued staring upward hands spread wide as she prayed she would live through this day. Her heart raced and pounded in her chest and the robot must've sensed her anxiety.

"You don't need to be afraid." It spoke, Samantha's eyes shot wide open but words were escaping her. "I must thank you for saving my life." The black robot gestured as he held out his palm towards her. Samantha lowered her hands towards to ground lifting herself to her feet.

She stammered, "I was, um, simply returning the favour." She smiled. The black robot straightened his stance, leaning his right hand against his hip and bringing his left to his chest, weaponry still clasped.

"My name is Ironhide." He spoke confidently and with pride.

"Samantha," She responded, "but friends call me Sam." Ironhide scoffed.

"Sam?" He repeated in a cynical tone.

"Yes? Is there a problem with that?" Samantha inquired. She stared at Ironhide curling her lip. It bewildered her why this robot sounded so cynical to her name, and she could have sworn she saw it cock an eyebrow at her.

"No…" Ironhide murmured rubbing his chin with his hand, "But-Is there some sort of correlation between designations and suicidal tenancies on your planet?

Samantha just stared back blankly, "What?" She had no answer to that statement or question or whatever it was.

"Never mind." Ironhide responded.

"Alright-" Samantha said a little awkward, "—I um, better get going now" turning to look at her… truck? Well, scrap heap. She turned back to Ironhide, a little sheepish.

"Yeah, I better go look for a bus." Spinning around to examine her surroundings. She had no idea where she was, beginning to regret randomly driving around to forget the events of the morning. Although now getting fired would not be the most memorable event of the day.

"Do you need a ride?" Ironhide asked. Samantha turned back towards him with interest, "Why, do you know someone?"

Ironhide smiled, "Not exactly." Samantha stood back cautiously as the robot began to move, well not move- but transform. His metal limbs bending and twisting, gears shaping, armor spinning and in seconds the once towering robot was a - Topkick pickup truck. The driver door facing a stunned Samantha swung open invitingly. Samantha just stared, she didn't know how to react.

"Get in." An impatient voice sounded from inside the car. Samantha hesitated, something inched at her that getting in this car was not a safe idea. A bus was a much safer option. What was this thing anyway? She didn't have the answer to that. So clearly common sense dictates if you don't know what something is- don't sit in it. But then again, where is the fun in taking the safe option.

She walked slowly over, jumping up into the driver's seat as the car door gently closed behind her once both her feet were securely inside. The leather upholstery was extremely comfortable as she adjusted the seat to her height to drive. She put both hands against the wheel and reached for the gear stick. Just as her hand was hovering over the gear stick, the lever rapidly motioned into drive making Samantha flinch in shock. The car's vents breezed with air and the engine rumbled like it was recreating a chuckle.

"No need for that." The radio of the car voiced. "I drive myself" as the car abruptly released a seatbelt that moved across Samantha and clicked into place. She was a little alarmed with the thought of being forcefully strapped down crossing her mind, but she eased when she realised the seatbelt was only lightly resting across her chest- definitely not a restraint.

With everything that was happening Samantha couldn't hold back her curiosity any longer. "What are you?" She asked softly.

"Do you really want to know?" Ironhide replied slowly. Samantha took a while to respond contemplating the true depth of her question. Does she want to know? Does she need to know? What was the consequences of this knowledge? She had gotten into the cross fire of something deep and there were always consequences for going deeper.

Taking a deep breath. "Yes."

"Alright," Ironhide said abruptly reversing spinning the car around back onto the road, "Let me show you." Samantha's hand held tight against door armrest as the truck took off down the road leaving behind it the mangled corpse of a Decepticon and her Chevrolet truck.


	2. Chapter 2: In Your Debt

**Chapter 2: In Your Debt**

14 unread comlink messages. All essentially identical. _Ironhide report; come in Ironhide; Transmit position; Decepticon status… _and so on. Hardly practical to respond when your entire system was concentrating on preserving your own ports. But now the danger had subsided, Ironhide took a moment to send a reassuring message to his team.

_All clear. Decepticon threat terminated. Cleanup crew at bridge overpass corner Market and George Street. Advise of rendezvous coordinates. _

Although he wouldn't know it, the Autobots all sighed in relief at the message once it was received. It wasn't like Ironhide to delay in replying to messages especially during a fight with a Decepticon. The only conclusion would be he had his hands full and that was unnerving when the most formable soldier found the enemy a challenge. His lack of ability to relay even more unsettling because the opportunity for reinforcements was taken out of the picture. The weapons expert had to face the enemy alone, and thank Primus he came out essentially unharmed abide minor cosmetic damage. The loss of Jazz alone had struck the Autobots hard, emotionally and formability, pure size of their faction in comparison to the Decepticons was not one of their strong points. Their morals would've found it hard to recover.

Casually driving down the highway Ironhide could sense the anxiety of the human sitting in his driver's seat. And who could blame her. Most humans on Earth were completely oblivious to the existence of aliens, and the fact that she was now sitting inside an alien, it wouldn't be the most comfortable of situations. Ironhide thought he could settle the mood with a little mindless chatter.

"So, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" His question sounding quite creepy to say the least. But the world wide web informed him this was a good line to begin with when a male communicated with a female for the first time. Maybe he should have read the title and purpose of the article more thoroughly. If he had of known he was on a dating website, he probably would have chosen a different question.

"What?" Samantha spat. _Did this robot seriously just try a pickup line on me? _Her mind fumbled inside her head barely able to still register the question as having actually been asked.

"Um- -" Ironhide stuttered, referring back to his article… _Oh slag _as he read the whole thing through.

"I meant where about do you recharge?" Samantha just sat there stunned turning her lip in confusion. "You know the place you humans…" Ironhide continued trying to salvage the conversation, "Sleep."

"You mean where do I live?" Samantha posed.

"Yes! That's it." Ironhide hyped, his excitement almost like he was speaking cybertronian and the human had just deciphered his attempts at body language.

"Down past the river, on the other side of the factories."

"That's quite a travel from where we just came from." Ironhide commented, his knowledge of the city's demographics deriving from his studies of the area prior to the Autobots arriving to flush out the Decepticon that had been hiding for quite some time.

"Yeah, guess I needed to get away for a bit. Although now I'm thinking it wasn't such a good idea." Ironhide cringed releasing warm air out his vents. While Samantha had only known the robot for only half an hour, even she picked up on the body language. Ironhide had taken offence to that comment. Although disregarding Sam's psychological talents, the mech was anything but subtle.

"No no. Not against you. My car." Samantha exclaimed waving her hands in front of her.

"Oh, yes. Sorry about your car."

"That's ok. It's not your fault. It was my decision."

"And I am very grateful for that decision Samantha." Ironhide's vocals soft with appreciation.

"Again, returning the favor. You didn't need to block that weapon."

"And that was my decision." Recalling the events, it still had not completely sunk into Samantha why an alien who had no interest in some random human would jump in front of the preverbal bullet to save her. She considered her doubts of worth definitely a major sign of low-self esteem, but still, she wanted to probe this issue more, since this robot was now in a chatty mood.

"So what made you decide to help me?"

"That is a long story. But in the simplest explanation - -" Ironhide carefully considering his words, "the robot you helped me destroy is a soldier of an evil faction of my race. They designate themselves Decepticons. My faction, the Autobots, are fighting to prevent their destruction on this planet."

"But why do you bother, it's not like this is your planet after all."

"Because, if we don't their destruction across the universe will be relentless. They will not stop until they have conquered everything in their path." Solemn grave words.

"You didn't answer my question." Samantha remarked, folding her arms.

Ironhide hesitated. She was right he hadn't really answered the question. He merely stated what the Autobots fought for, but not himself. Clever girl.

"Because- - " pausing, realising that only the truth would satisfy the human, "we are responsible for the actions of our own race. We failed to contain our war on our planet and our choices have lead to Earth being involved and suffering the ramifications of our failures."

Samantha rested a warm hand against Ironhide's dash. The words of the robot so emotional and remarkably - - human. She could almost feel the anguish of his soul as it poured out around her. His usage of the world 'we' in his last sentence veiled the 'I' in his confession.

Samantha lightly brushed her hand across the topkick's dash offering empathetic relief. It didn't take her long to scoff inside her own head when she realised the full extent of her actions. _Am I really comforting a car? _

"Can you feel this?" She asked curiously.

"I can. My sensors enable me to recreate the feeling you humans call touch. Not to the full extent biological species experience, but still adequate to interpret temperature and pressure." Samantha held upon every word, it was all so interesting and bewildering. Her unwavering thoughts suddenly interrupted as the topkick began to slow pulling itself into a side street.

She recognised the stretch. Long road lined with factories and warehouses, a few semi trailers moving in and out of the area. Almost every local knew of this area, but most never ventured out this way. It was the industrial centre point of the city.

Ironhide continued at a steady pace driving into the lot of a seemingly normal warehouse. Without even a signal of approach, the warehouse door began to gently slide open creating enough room for the topkick to just fit inside and conveniently closing as they drove inside.

For no logical reason Samantha began to feel extremely nervous. Her heart began to pound furiously in her chest. Had she really thought this through? He mind began to wonder in alarmed thoughts… _think about it! Aliens, a group of them. One bringing a human to meet the others. They seemed like an intellectual race, one capable of lying and manipulating. This could be an abduction plan! A plan to experiment on humans- and most importing this human! Like- - - look at this robot. It is massive. How could it avoid for so long not ending up on the news? It didn't make any sense!_ And before Sam realised how her fluster had affected her physically, Ironhide had picked up on her distress.

"Are you alright?" Genuine concern.

"Yeah, perfectly fine." Poorly concealed lie. Her teeth was borderline chattering.

"You don't need to be afraid."

_Easy for you to say._

Gripping at her courage Samantha took an opportunity to examine her surroundings. The topkick had driven into the bowels of the warehouse, lines of boxes and shelves concealed a group of vehicles stationed motionless in the middle. A yellow striped sports car (it could be a camero if Sam's knowledge of car served her correctly), a red and blue semi trailer, a yellow hummer, and a silver corvette. It looked like a damn drive-in. And Samantha didn't have to use much of her common sense to guess these were not normal vehicles.

Ironhide released the lock on his door swinging it open. Samantha took the hint and slid out walking slowly to the front grill of the topkick. Her breathing increased as she faced the four new objects in front of her. She was staring so intently she didn't hear the fumbling of footsteps behind her before they were literally right behind her.

"Hide gets a pet now!" A voice bellowed behind her and she screamed a frightened yelp.

"That's non-fair. Bumble-tree gets a pet and we don't."

"Yeah, how come Bumble-pee and hide get one!"

"Weez are just as responsible as Bumble-knee and Ironhead!"

Samantha turned to see two robots, bulky but not too much taller than a human, fumbling about to the side of Ironhide. A red one, and a green one. And did these robots have buck teeth? Moreover, did they have gold buck teeth? And what was with the Mexican accents?

Ironhide kept his cool as the twins focused their whinnying towards the peterbilt. Samantha just stared slack jawed at the whole scenario. Had they just referred to her as a pet? If these were not interstellar aliens, Samantha would have definitely given them a mouthful. But to say the present situation was a little intimidating, greatly understated.

"Shut up you two." The corvette bellowed, thetwo clowns folding their arms in stubborn discontent.

The sound of moving metal echoed around the steel walls of the warehouse. Samantha turned to watch as the semi-trailer twisted and folded its parts transforming its body until a three storey robot was standing before her. She stepped back in apprehension to the behemoth. A pointless move as the topkick behind her began transforming its body back into that warrior she had saved under the highway bridge.

"Glad to have you back in one piece solider." The blue and red robot remarked in a deep ominous voice. Ironhide replied with a steady nod of his head, both sets of bright optics settling on the stunned human below.

"Optimus Prime this is Samantha Tyson. She assisted in the disarmament of the Decepticon." The black robot stood behind his human companion waving his large metal hand above her as introduction. At Ironhide's address two things exploded in Sam's mind. Firstly, 'Optimus' was quite a name. Why not bypass the covert cliché and call him Best, Awesome, or heck, even Mega Prime. If only she knew the irony of her sarcastic contemplations. Secondly, Ironhide knew her full name. As a police officer with above average memory capabilities and due to her dislike of her last name, she was sure she never informed him of this little detail. Sam was prone to not giving out her last name freely, mostly because last names can be tracked to a living address, and Sam was very cautious with this information especially considering the likelihood of dangerous criminals attempting to track you down- a hazard to her occupation she had grown to accept.

"I never told you my last name." She remarked to Ironhide almost through her teeth, suspicions of a conspiracy theory wriggling inside her head.

"Hmph?" the robot scoffed towards her.

"I never told you my last name. How do you know it?" She repeated, this time through her teeth. Her eyes stayed heavily up at Ironhide, her back now to Optimus and the others who began to feel quite awkward at the building conflict between the two.

"Admittedly when I first offered you a ride I didn't completely trust you. For that I make no apologies." Samantha crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation of his new found knowledge. "Therefore before proceeding to bringing you here I ran a search on your licence plates."

"You can do that?" She queried, more relaxed but still a little pissed at the invasion of privacy. But what could she expect? She was a cop, she did background searches on guys she was dating- even before the first date.

Optimus took the opportunity to refocus the human's attention. "We have access to Earth's information systems. It assists us in our missions."

Samantha redirected her gaze Optimus, her heart now completely steadied. The soft approach of the robots and the general courtesy of their demeanor hardly gave any indication that they meant to abduct her, or cause any immediate harm.

"Fair enough," she responded finally of sound mind to assess the situation, "Well, you know who I am and I know who you are… what now?" Optimus redirected his gaze, his optics connecting with Ironhide's.

"I consider the reason for our introduction is two fold. Firstly, my weapons expert here obviously desires a formal recognition from myself as leader of the Autobots of the debt owed to you for aiding our efforts." Samantha stared intently, wondering what exactly entailed 'formal recognition.'

"We have afforded a few of your species the same recognition for their courage and bravery. Considering Ironhide deems you suitable, I have no reasons to doubt his judgment." Optimus lowered himself towards Samantha, she felt it would be offensive to step back so she remained perfectly still. His optics were blazing in its silver metal sockets, his face stern and embodied with generations of wisdom.

"Samantha Tyson, we are in your debt. You may call on us at any time and we will respond."

She was struck for words. "Thanks." Later she would roll her eyes at how ridiculous her response was.

Optimus returned to his feet.

"And the second reason?" She prompted. Optimus returned his gaze to Ironhide who kept his optics sternly on the human below.

"Would be that my weapons specialist is requesting permission to return you to your dwelling. I am inclined to grant him permission to do so."

Ironhide nodded in gratitude.

"You will need to communicate with the transport team once you have completed the task." Another nod in acknowledgement. Samantha got the impression that she was ruining some sort of alien dinner plans, but she didn't offer an alternative, because there actually wasn't one. She really needed Ironhide to help her get home.


	3. Chapter 3: Caught in the Crossfire

**Chapter 3: Caught in the Crossfire**

"So what exactly did Optimus mean when he said I can call on you guys at anytime?" Samantha enquired not seconds after Ironhide had driven from the warehouse compounds. Ironhide knew he was in a world of questions for the ride home, but he owed this human his life. He considered this a fair offering of thanks, considering the chattyness of the human species.

"It means you are in our favour." Ironhide replied curtly not knowing any other way of expressing the term.

"Ah ha." Samantha responded critically, she didn't know exactly what all this really meant for her. She wasn't a soldier, or a police officer anymore for that matter, so what use does the favour of robotic warrior aliens have for her? So she decided to crack a joke at it, "So if I ever need a pizza delivered ultra quick you guys are the ones to call right." Winking her right eye.

Ironhide was not amused, "You think it humorous to trivialize our highest honor?" His remark made Samantha feel sheepishly ashamed. "Oh come on Ironhide, I was just joking." The large topkick just grunted.

_Ok… _Samantha hummed inside her head, _let's change the subject or this will be the longest ride home of my life, _"So where you headed after you leave here and catch up with your team?"

"That's classified." Ironhide responded coldly. Samantha was beginning to think maybe the ride home was a bad idea. "Ok" she stammered not knowing where else to take this conversation. Ironhide sensed the human in his cab was beginning to feel uneasy as she shuffled against her seat and decided to _cut her some slack _as humans would say.

"Samantha do you enjoy your primary function?" He asked. Samantha crumpled the side of her lip in confusion, "My what?"

"When I read your profile it detailed your primary function is that of enforcement duties. I was enquiring whether you find your primary function satisfying"

"I used to." Samantha uttered with a bitter taste in her mouth catching onto the topic of conversation. After everything that happened she had actually forgot that she was now without a job, she could've done without the reminder. "I lost my job this morning. That is why I was so far out west near the overpass where I ran into you… so to speak."

"Oh." Ironhide muttered. He didn't understand why Samantha's attitude suddenly turned so somber, since it isn't overly hard for humans to change their functions, but her reaction made it obvious this was a sore spot for her. "I am sorry to hear of your desistance."

Samantha let a small smile crawl over her face, it was sweet that Ironhide, who would have very little interest in her job issues was being so sympathetic, "Thanks Ironhide, that means a lot."

The two continued to chatter meaninglessly until they reached Samantha's address. Samantha indulged Ironhide of the reasons why she loved being a cop, and Ironhide indulged Samantha of his home world and the reasons why the Autobots and Decepticons were now fighting out their war on earth. All the while Ironhide required details confidential, just giving the human enough information as an overview.

Samantha's house was a small three bedroom two storey house. Not in the best neighborhood in town, but that's what made it affordable for her to live alone. She didn't have a garden, just overgrown grass contained by an iron fence. She didn't have time to be a green thumb, nor did she have the patience.

"Thank you for the lift Ironhide, I really appreciate it." Samantha said opening the car door of the black topkick and jumping from the vehicles high rise cab.

"You are welcome Samantha Tyson." Ironhide replied with genuine civility. He actually enjoyed this human's presence; she had characteristics he could tolerate while in her company. Once Samantha had reached her front door Ironhide pulled away from the curb taking his leave, Samantha turned and gave him one final glance as he disappeared around the corner, she was still mystified by what he was.

Scuffling her feet at the front door it suddenly hit Samantha that not only had she left her crushed car at the overpass, but her belongings, purse and keys. Luckily, she hid a spare behind a loose brick at the side of her terrace, but now she was banging her head because rather than just crash on her bed she had to call the bank and cancel her credit cards, and book a locksmith to change the locks. _What a hassle._

It was hours before she could finally rest. The day had merged into dusk and she flopped in her bed after the quickest shower of her life to remove the battle smears all over her from the morning.

As nighttime fell Samantha was dead to the world. Her head was replaying the memories of the day over and over. A black silhouette blocked her vehicle from imminent death by a missile. Ironhide crumpling over in pain, the vicious robot with red eyes kicking him in the side as Samantha screamed in agony for it to stop. The sounds of the impact of the robots' limbs connecting and their bodies crashing into the street were deafening. Samantha had to do something and she shook herself realising she was in her old truck. She shifted the gears into drive and sped straight towards the enemy, an earsplitting crash as she connected with him. The noise was so loud that her whole body shook with pain.

Samantha's body jerked as she grabbed onto her bed. Her eyes shot open in fright and her heart was pounding hard in her chest. Calming her erratic breathing she looked around and realised she had been sleeping, it was night time and she was in her room. Composing herself she sighed, "Just a dream."

Seconds after Samantha uttered those reassuring words her body froze in horror as a whole section of her roof was stripped before her eyes. She stared up petrified, her heart resuming its terrified pace, watching as what looked like a giant hand ripped apart at her ceiling. She closed her eyes tightly through the horrible cracking noise reopening them in anticipation that the roof would be whole. Instead pieces of timber were now colliding with her bed. Samantha held tight to her bed her body failing to react. Suddenly, the tearing ceased and the night was quiet and still. Momentary false hope as a large metal arm now descended from her roof straight for her bed. Kicking her body into action Samantha flew to the floor in a dive rolling away as her bed was seized and crushed inside the metal limb. She willed her legs to move and she sprang to her feat bolting down the hall.

Samantha's run was followed by the mounting noise of her house being destroyed around her. Dodging flying bits of timber Samantha yelped as she darted side to side down the hall before sliding down the staircase and taking cover in her living room. She had to decide which exit to take, the backyard or the front door. The noise of destruction ceased and Samantha swore she could hear footsteps on her roof mostly near the back of the house. Deciding she bolted for the front door.

Running as fast as her feet could carry her Samantha rushed through the front door flinging it back and forth against its hinges as she flew into the street. Reaching the road she turned her head back to her house and gasped at what she saw.

Her house was in tatters, the structure barely still recognisable. And perched atop the wreckage, a huge robot cloaked in the darkness of the night, the only light from its body now two red glowing eyes that had fixated on her. The words "holy shit" involuntarily escaping her lips.

The robot made a move for the human gawking at it from the road. Samantha turned pushing her body to run for its life. She cold hear the tremors of the ground as the robot chased her, the footsteps growing louder as she ran. Her heart raced and she knew that that thing was right on her tail. She couldn't outrun it. She wouldn't even get across the street to her neighbors house before it had her. Samantha's eyes then fixated on a hole in the road, a drain. She let her body fall to the ground as she slid across the cement feet first.

In a move a baseball professional would commemorate Samantha slid perfectly and her body entered the drain hole. Gashes and cuts covered her arms and legs, the hot stinging of the wounds burning like fire. No time to recover as the robot was now bashing against the cement overhanging the drain so determined to escape Samantha bent down and began to crawl down the dark narrow piping of the drain. She knew exactly what she was crawling through, but she didn't let her mind think about the soft mush against her body as she crawled. Moments passed and she just kept moving, the sound of cement cracking growing dimmer until all she could hear was the sound of her heart pounding in her ear and her deep frantic breaths. Everything was pitch black and Samantha began to panic how long this piping was, and how it felt like it was getting smaller as she went along.

Finally a sign of light appeared at the end of the piping and Samantha sighed in relief, still trying not to breathe through her nose or take notice of the grime covering her body. Peering up from the drain she could see the pipe had led her to an adjacent street from her house. But she was too fearful to exit right now, not so close to her miraculous escape. So she decided to sit in the drain for a moment and wait.

Had Samantha not been so petrified that all she could hear was her inner voice telling her to keep crawling down the pipe she might have been suspicious of the banging of the cement road above her. The change from the sound of metal hitting cement to metal hitting metal, followed by deep ominous voices.

"Ironhide." The Decepticon uttered in a venomous tone recovering from the Autobot's surprise attack which sent it crashing across the road. "It's a pleasure to see you again. Too bad its going to be short lived."

"It will be for you Dreadwind." Ironhide retorted initiating a charge towards the Decepticon. The sound of metal clanging together rang down the street as the two grappled and fought. Ironhide's frame was heftier than Dreadwind's allowing the bot to gain the upper hand in the wrestle.

Ironhide dealt several damaging punches into Dreadwind's side forcing the robot to wail out in pain. Quickly moving away from Ironhide's lethal limbs Dreadwind brought his legs to his chest and kicked as hard as he could sending Ironhide scattering across the ground. Returning to his feet Dreadwind powered his weapons and turned them to Ironhide only to be shocked to see Ironhide already has his guns powering and aimed at Dreadwind. Reacting Dreadwind transformed as Ironhide shot, the jet engines of the Decepticon barely moving it high enough to avoid the Autobot's powerful canons. Dreadwind took to the sky and retreated as Ironhide growled furiously from the ground.

Finally having the courage to emerge Samantha crawled slowly from the drain quickly skulking to the shadows of a nearby house. Collecting herself she could now smell the foul odor all over her and she searched frantically for water to wash away the filth. The garden hose at the corner of the house was a godsend as she drenched herself until she could no longer feel or smell the emanates of the drain on her body.

Freezing and wet all over she considered her next move. She had no clothes, no id, no money. If she made her way to any stores open at this late hour they would contact the authorities. She may still be frightened out of her mind, but her police logic always served her well. The robot must have the same access as the Autobots to earth's information systems. Otherwise, how would it have found her? She couldn't do anything that would get her name on the information network. Unfortunately this left her with one option, to go home and get clothes and cash. She always had an emergency stash.

Samantha kept to the shadows, eyes darting everywhere for any sign of that killer robot. She moved very slowly and quietly keeping to the front and sides of the houses. She made sure she was on the right side of the street as she approached her address, and once the half dismantled house was in view she instantly noticed all her neighbors had their lights on and a few were gawking out their windows. It wasn't surprising the noise awoke them. The cops, or even the military, would be arriving soon, and since there was so much commotion, that robot would have to had fled the area. So Samantha started running for her house.

Reaching her front steps she instantly regretted her actions as high beams now surrounded the front of the house and an engine roared behind her. She fumbled for the front door frantically trying to open it to get inside, fully aware that her half house would not shelter her from the clutches of the robot but she wouldn't just bend over and die.

She felt like screaming and her heart clenched in fear convinced it was all over but then a comforting voice called out to her, "Samantha Tyson." She recognised that voice and she turned around wide eyed to its origin. Turning down its high beams Samantha looked upon the black topkick that was slowly approaching the front of her house. Ironhide had been searching the streets for Samantha, not finding her inside her house or finding her body in the nearby vicinity after Dreadwind had retreated.

"Ironhide." Samantha breathed in relief feeling like she wanted to cry tears of joy and happiness.

"Get in." Ironhide ordered swinging open his passenger door.

"One sec." Samantha called back not giving Ironhide a chance to respond as she ran into her house. Leaping across holes in her staircase she clamored to her bedroom finding amongst the rubble a suitable bag to jam in clothes, her gun, some personal items and a photo frame that survived the destruction of her house. She scooped up the bag and bolted downstairs not wasting a second jumping straight into Ironhide's cab. The topkick's gears kicked into drive the wheels screeching away from the wreckage as approaching sirens sounded behind them.


	4. Chapter 4: Wanted

**Chapter 4: Wanted**

"Could you please _try _and not leak lubricants all over my interior." Ironhide sneered. The fact that Samantha was drenched with water and what his scanners detected as molecules of sewage made his processors cringe. Ironhide wasn't a neat freak, but he didn't take kindly to mess in his interior which was especially hard to clean in his bipedal mode.

"Oh I am sorry. I guess it slipped my mind to keep clean while I was running for my life!" Samantha replied with obvious sarcasm. Ironhide had inadvertently opened a can of worms because while Samantha had kept temporarily quiet about the whole attacked by a robot event, she was now going to unload all her woes on him after that snide comment.

"And speaking of my life," she began with an annoyed tone, "would you care to explain why a robot demolished my house and tried to kill me while I slept! Because this is not a usual night for me!"

Ironhide knew he owed this human the truth, classified or not, she was involved now and it is always safer to be informed. "That robot is a Decepticon, designation Dreadwind."

Samantha's temper was fuming which prompted her to interrupt people mid-sentence during a heated conversation, "Ah ha, and why is a Decepticon after me?"

"I was getting to that." Ironhide snapped, prone to his own temper when interrupted. Samantha caught on to the topkick's irritation and decided to keep her mouth shut as he continued. "I believe Dreadwind seeks to have you terminated because of your involvement in the destruction of his brother Darkwing."

_Darkwing? _Samantha repeated in her head bewildered. She didn't know anyone named Darkwing. Then it hit her, "The dark silver robot I hit with my truck yesterday."

"Indeed." Ironhide added to her realisation, "I presume he wishes to avenge his brother's death, and since you were easier to find than myself, he sought to eliminate you first."

This was heavy. And Samantha thought losing her job was the worst thing that could happen to her. Now she was on the wanted list of a murderous robotic alien.

Samantha heaved her body into the topkick's passenger seat, not caring about the 'lubricants.' Her head was spinning and she had to lean on something to catch herself. She tried thinking of a resolution, running her hands through her damp blonde hair, but her mind was blank.

Scanning Samantha's vitals Ironhide was not surprised that she had an elevated heart rate, and her breathing had intensified. The human was stressed. And who could blame her. She must have realised that her whole life was about to change, and most humans, and even Cybertronians, were apprehensive to change. "But don't worry," Ironhide offered trying to comfort her, "we will protect you. There is a transport waiting for us now far from here."

"Transport?" Samantha repeated, "Transport to where?"

"To NEST headquarters, a military base for the Autobot – human alliance team." Ironhide explained casually unsuspecting of Samantha's forthcoming reaction.

"Well screw that!" She screamed, "You are not taking me to some military base to be kept in lockup for safe keeping." Samantha knew very well what happened to citizens considered jurisdiction of the military. They may as well be called prisoners of war. But the military didn't even have the decency to call it like it was. Instead they labeled it 'national security' protection. Yeah right.

"There is no other way." Ironhide spat in dispute.

"Yeah there is. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Now pull over and let me out." Samantha demanded. But Ironhide was determined to keep Samantha safe, "You are being irrational, if I let you go Dreadwind would certainly find you."

"I am not an idiot Ironhide. I am a police off… an ex police-officer," Samantha corrected herself still coming to terms with her unemployment, "I know how to stay off the radar."

"Not with a Decepticon you don't." Ironhide retorted. "They are skillful trackers, even against us. They would eventually track down your location."

Samantha didn't know the extent of Ironhide's warning, nor did she care for him to further elaborate. She was determined not to be under military jurisdiction. "I don't care what they are capable of. I am ordering you to pull over and let me out right now."

Silence seeped between them momentarily before Ironhide finally responded, "No" which was immediately followed by four mechanical clicks around the car. Ironhide had locked all his door. Even though Samantha knew the sound quite well, she still leaned over and tested the door. It was locked tight, little surprise.

Snarling through her teeth Samantha fumed, "Ironhide, open the god dam doors." Nothing in response but silence, the topkick's engine humming in the background as it continued down the road.

Samantha was never one for hysterics, but desperate times call for desperate measures. She reached for her bag and pulled out her gun, pointing it at the car's dashboard. With a defiant click she ordered, "Pull over now!"

Ironhide was an old Autobot. And with age came a degree tolerance to certain things. The immaturity of young Cybertronians, the inexperience of his fellow soldiers on the battlefield, but one thing Ironhide never could stomach was being threatened. This intolerance was especially exemplified when a weapon was involved.

With an angry groan Ironhide slammed on his breaks forcing Samantha to jerk forward against his dash. While Ironhide's plan succeeded in forcing Samantha to lose grip on her gun, the weapon fumbling to the floor, Ironhide did not foresee Samantha's delayed reflexes and her failure to guard against her jaw colliding with his dash.

Wriggling and wailing in pain Samantha held her hands to her mouth that was now dripping streams of blood from the sides. Managing to swallow enough of the pool to talk Samantha screamed, "What the hell is wrong with you!"

While Ironhide felt his actions were justified he still felt guilty at causing Samantha physical damage. "You were threatening me with a weapon, what did you expect?" Ironhide defended with a sarcastic tone.

Samantha continued to grip her mouth, the throbbing pain agonising. She couldn't be bothered anymore arguing with this machine who was holding her hostage. She should have realised it from the start. It was a machine, intelligent as it was, how could she have expected it to have the emotional capacity of a human.

Inside Ironhide was hoping Samantha would have continued arguing, at least then he would have a reason to continue justifying his actions. Instead, her silence only made him feel guilty for causing her damage. Ironhide was stubborn, but not malicious.

Despising what he was about to do, he sighed in preparation of an impending apology for causing Samantha harm. The words were on the tip of his vocal processors but before he had a chance to vocalize them an alarm sounded and a warning extended across his visual display. His sensors had detected a Decepticon in the vicinity, and closing in on his position.

Another alarm sounded, this one far more imperative than the last. Incoming fire.

Detecting the source of the attack Ironhide quickly swerved left and right dodging the incoming ammunition. The trajectory and explosion of the arsenal indicated that these were missiles being shot from the sky.

Ironhide was close to the rendezvous point, but not close enough that he could continue dodging missiles. That left him with one option, request backup and hold off the assailant until then.

Ironhide's wheels screamed against the road as the topkick came to a halt, the smell of rubber and smoke filling the air. Without a second thought to the panicked human in his cab Ironhide initiated his transformation command program. Instantly the topkick's body began to change and Samantha's body was shifted from on top of a car sea to the inside of a large robotic hand that lowered her to the ground as the robot yelled across to her, "Hide."

Samantha didn't have to be told twice as she bolted from the middle of the road to a nearby tree. Taking in her surroundings she could see a suburb of houses not too far from their location, but nothing but grass and trees for at least one hundred metres either side of the road.

Ironhide stood steady on the road scanning the sky. His scanners detected an aircraft in the sky circling above. And unless Dreadwind called for reinforcements, which is unlikely, as Decepticons are known to attack in groups, Ironhide deduced Dreadwind was making a second attempt at achieving his revenge.

Samantha watched from behind a tree as Ironhide bellowed into the sky, "Come out and face me coward." As his voice echoed into silence she could hear the faint humming of an engine growing louder. Directing her eyes to the source of the noise she watched as a distant jet soared down from the sky, transformed its body, and landed onto its newly formed feet.

Ironhide glared across at Dreadwind who had landed just far enough away from Ironhide that he could easily dodge the Autobot's weapons, if he needed. Both were in a stalemate waiting for the other to make the first movie. Ironhide powered his canons at his side, but Dreadwind was well known for his preference of hand to hand combat, and he was skilled at maneuvering around artillery. Ironhide knew this was about to become a fist fight.

In a movement of an olympic runner Dreadwind took off in a sprint towards Ironhide, the bulkier Autobot initiating the same dash towards his enemy. Samantha's eyes widened as the two robots ran towards each other like they were engaged in a game of chicken. Ironhide fired his canons at the approaching Decepticon, Dreadwind dodging side to side evading both blasts. In a tremendous clash the two robots connected and began punching and kicking, both of them landing hits, but none vital enough to off balance the other into a fatal position. The loud noise of metal clashing filled the area around them making Samantha flinch with each vicious strike.

As much as she wanted to stay and see the results of the fight, she knew that no matter who was victorious, she didn't want to stay and face the winner. One would kill her; the other would take her prisoner. Spying her bag and gun on the road she made a quick movement to retrieve them and flee while the two robots were distracted in their battle.

Dreadwind was a formable foe, but Ironhide held his own countering and delivering just as much assault as the Decepticon. Minutes had passed and still neither of the warriors had gained the upper hand. Not a concern to Dreadwind, a long drawn out fist fight was his area of expertise and eventually the Autobot would make a fatal error. But unfortunately to Dreadwind, time was against him and his scanners alerted him that a group of vehicles were rapidly approaching their position. Vehicles with Autobot signatures.

Dreadwind pulled all his strength into a powerful strike against Ironhide, powerful enough to use the impact to gain enough distance to leap backwards and transform. The jet powered its engines and shot into the sky. Ironhide fired his canons after it but Dreadwind's skills of maneuvering again serving him well. In seconds the jet was out of firing range and out of sight as it disappeared into the night sky.

"Slag!" Ironhide grumbled as he lowered his canons to his sides. Initiating his scanners Ironhide detected what had prompted the Decepticon to retreat. He turned on his comlink to communicate with his team.

_Ironhide to Optimus Prime. Come in Prime. _

**Message acknowledged Ironhide. What is your current status? **

_Engaged Dreadwind with minimal damage sustained. He has retreated and no longer in range of my scanners._

**And the human?**

Ironhide turned to the location he ordered Samantha to take cover. His optics failing to locate her, and his scanners failing to detect her. Ironhide scowled in frustration.

_Unknown. _

Optimus decided not to respond to Ironhide's obscure message. Instead he would request an explanation in person since he could now see Ironhide standing on the road not too far in the distance.

_Author's notes_

_Hi readers. Thanks for taking the time to read my little story here. I'm still working out the direction I want to take this, weather adventure, romantic etc. but I'd like to know what everyone thinks so far, or if I should even continue with it. Please review and let me know. _


	5. Chapter 5: Fugitive

**Chapter 5: Fugitive**

Bumblebee couldn't help but snicker on the inside as he listened to Ironhide explain the events leading up to the disappearance of Samantha Tyson, with little efforts to disguise the annoyance and frustration in his vocals. Bumblebee had had the most interaction with a reluctant human than any of the other Autobots, and it would be an understatement for Bumblebee to say he had on occasions been critised by his team for his inability to convince his charge Samuel Witwicky to engage in certain activities, one of the main ones being convincing Sam to become the Autobot – human liaison. _Now you know what is feels like old timer, at least I never lost my human, _Bee scoffed, to himself of course. He wouldn't dare vocalize this thought out loud, incurring the wrath of the short tempered topkick.

Optimus Prime, or the peterbilt as he now was, remained silent in deep thought as he listened to the topkick's recollection of events. Once done Optimus had heard everything he needed to interpret the present situation.

"Ironhide," the Prime began in the deep ominous voice that only Optimus could vocalize, "Samantha's disappearance was obviously her choosing and whilst engaged in confrontation with Dreadwind nothing could have prevented her from escaping. That being said I am convinced that whilst Dreadwind has her as a target she is a danger to herself and any humans around her." Ironhide hummed his gears in agreement.

Turning his command to his entire team Optimus ordered, "Autobots, we must track down Samantha Tyson and place her under our protection."

"And if she refuses?" Sideswipe asked in a cynical tone. From the sounds of things, the corvette knew the human would be reluctant to cooperate at best, and violent as worst. Pulling a gun on Ironhide, a robot capable of crushing her small body with one swipe, implied she would not comply willingly.

"Then we detain her. But use of brutal force is not authorised." Optimus replied, his team squirming in response. There was no need for their leader to reiterate that last part, they were all well aware of the _we do not harm humans_ state of affairs. But Optimus was a cautious leader always making sure everything is clearly understood.

The Autobots broke off each taking a different direction to search down the fugitive human. Ironhide and Sideswipe headed towards the closest suburb of houses to their location, the others taking different routes to sweep the surrounding fields and roadways.

Samantha's feet ached, her body ached, her head ached, well practically everything on her body connected to a muscle as aching. She was scathed, stained with blood and exhausted of running but her mind kept willing her body to keep moving towards the houses in the distance. _Never give up unless you are willing to die here and now _her internal voice lectured.

When she took her leave from the fighting alien robots, she deduced she had two options in front of her. Hitchhiking, or finding somewhere to lay low for the rest of the night, and considering the extent of her exhaustion, probably half of the next day. Hitchhiking was out of the question, one look, one smell of her by any sane driver and they would assume she was a criminal, or a drug addict, or both.

Samantha was so relived as she approached the outskirts of the housing suburb, all new houses by the look of them. Decent sized and secluded across a field were signs that the suburb would be expensive to buy into. Samantha always considered an upgrade to a suburb like this one, but her wages just wouldn't support such a change. At that moment she felt a swift feeling of dismal emotions wash over her. Her home she had lived in for so many years at this moment was in tatters and the reality of the situation decided to curl its wicked hands around her. But she couldn't let it all affect her right now. She had to focus, she had to find a place to lay low.

Like any witty police officer Samantha knew what to look out for in investigating whether a house was empty for the night. Firstly, check the mailbox. If there are letters inside, you can move to step two. Step two, ring the doorbell or knock, then take cover for a few moments and see if anyone answers. If they do then you move on while the owner curses the neighborhood kids for the lateness of the prank. If no one answers, go to step three, look inside a window and make sure the house is not fitted with an alarm system.

It took Samantha a good fifteen attempts at step one before she finally stumbled upon a large white bricked two storey house with a bundle of letters in its mailbox. A successful execution of step two and step three and she had ample evidence that the house was empty, for now, and perfect accommodation for the night.

Samantha cringed and despised herself for what she was about to do, but she justified her actions by convincing herself it was the needs of a desperate woman. Grabbing a stray rock and approaching a window she bashed the glass with all the force she could muster, the still night ringing out in the subtle sound of shattering glass. Making a hole big enough to fit her arm Samantha reached inside, unlocked the window and climbed in, all the while telling herself that she would reimburse the owners for the broken window.

The inside of the house was everything she had anticipated. Lavish furniture, carpet soft under your feet, the smell of fresh flowers. All this would have distracted her on any normal day, but today, the only thing that was keeping her on her feet was the idea of a shower. Dragging her bag upstairs she quickly located a bathroom and had the quickest shower she had ever had in her life. Literally she was in there and out in minutes, clean and dressed in non-blooded clothes. The last thing she wanted was to be caught with her pants down, or off, in someone else's house. Venturing downstairs once more she searched through the kitchen for a garbage bag to put in the disgusting clothing she had worn throughout the night. She would keep it in her bag until she found a random garbage bin to dispose of the unwanted items, logically away from the current crime scene.

Wanting nothing more than to lay her head down after the most screwed up day, and night, of her life Samantha began the walk back upstairs to find a bed. But then reality decided to slap her in the face yet again. Samantha just couldn't catch a break. Once turning the corner of the kitchen walls Samantha heard a distinctive and familiar metallic click at the base of the stairs. Her heart froze and her hands instantly shot up into the air while her eyes focused on a hunched little old lady, in her pink night gown, gripping a double barrel shotgun pointed right at her.

"Whoa whoa. Don't shoot don't shoot!" Samantha pleaded in pure panic. The lady was shaking under the weight of the gun and Samantha could clearly see the hearing aid sticking out of her right ear. No wonder she didn't answer the door, or wake up during the shower. But Samantha prayed that the gun wielding granny could hear her now.

"What are you doing in my home!" a response answering Samantha's prayers.

"Look," keeping her hands in the air and opening her eyes in wide sincerity, "I was being chased by… some really bad people. And I just needed a place to stay. I really _really _didn't think anyone was home."

The old woman squinted distrustfully at Samantha turning her eyesight to the broken window. Samantha assumed what had distracted the woman adding, "And I promise I will pay you back for that."

Taking in a breath and crinkling her forehead in a frown the old woman ordered to her captive, "Hold out your hands." Which Samantha complied with instantly holding them out with minimal shaking. "Now open your eyes wide so I can see." Samantha again submitted as the old lady looked deep into her eyes. _Clever woman _Samantha thought. She was impressed this senior knew about the side effects on the hands for the harsh drugs like heroin, and the effects on the eyes when it came to drugs like marijuana or cocaine.

Satisfied with her observations the old woman lowered her gun and sighed at Samantha. "Are you hungry?" She asked. Samantha just nodded sheepishly, slightly embarrassed about the situation she was in.

"Well," the old woman continued, "take a seat and I'll fix you a sandwich." Samantha let a small smile spread across her face but before adjourning to the table she offered, "My name is Samantha."

"Edith." The old woman responded as she waddled to the kitchen.

Sideswipe grumbled underneath his breath as he moved stealthily through the array of houses scanning for any movement in the vicinity, only finding the odd stray cat or other type of earth animal. "This is demeaning." He scoffed, the idea of utilizing his talents to track down a human not sitting right with the corvette. He'd rather be slicing heads off. Ironhide however was having a completely different response to the situation.

"Shut your ports and do as you're told." Ironhide spat at Sideswipe who just responded with an ignorant groan. Ironhide wouldn't admit it, but he had diverted all his system's protocols to locating Samantha. Heat sensors, sound sensors, movement scanners. Everything he could employ. Even Ironhide was surprised at how much he wanted to locate this human. He wasn't sure whether his desire was stemmed from his failure to complete a mission, or that he actually cared about the well being of this woman. Maybe it was both.

It had been at least an hour since they began their search and Sideswipe was for one tired of looking. The both of them had scanned the entire suburb and had come up empty handed. The corvette decided it was time to employ a different tactic.

"Hide unless you want to start knocking on doors we should report back to Optimus."

"No. We should continue searching." Ironhide replied, adamantly. Sideswipe sighed rolling his optics to himself. "Fine. But I have a better idea."

Normally Ironhide wasn't one for agreeing to Sideswipe's game plans. In battle they were reckless, outside, well, they can be plain cruel. But with little options apart from scanning, which could take all night, the Autobot was open for ideas. "Like what?" Ironhide enquired cautiously.

Sideswipe smirked, "You said this human was a cop right?"

Samantha would never label herself a 'lady' per se, but she did consider herself true to certain etiquette. But tonight, that etiquette was no existent as she proceeded to basically inhale her sandwich ravaging at the delicious food. Delicious comforting food. She didn't realise how starving she actually was until she had smelt the food's alluring aroma.

Sitting adjacent to her at the kitchen table, shotgun no longer gripped in warning, Edith smiled to herself as her new 'guest' devoured her sandwich. Not wanting to interrupt, the old woman waited until the sandwich was no more before attempting to strike conversation.

"So are you going to tell me who you are running from?" Edith asked. Samantha lowered her eyes to the table. Even if she told the woman who she was running from, she doubted she would believe her.

"It is better that you don't know." Which was true. Samantha didn't feel like lying, so she didn't. Right now she was wishing she was back where she was yesterday morning, completely ignorant to the existence of aliens.

"Suit yourself." Edith replied with a shrug. Trying to salvage what remained of the conversation Samantha decided to change the subject, "So do you live alone?"

"Yes. My children visit occasionally but it is just me since my husband passed away three months ago." Edith's voice sounding melancholy but casual like a woman filled with sorrow but at a point that she could discuss it with others.

"I am so sorry to hear." Samantha uttered. Again, trying to resurrect the conversation with a subject change, "Well you have a beautiful house here."

Edith smiled on the verge of replying to the compliment, but was stopped in her tracks by a yell emanating from outside. Both women listened closely to the noise, Samantha especially, a concerned frown creeping across her face.

"Do you hear that?" Edith whispered.

"Yes." Samantha answered as she peered across to the gun on the counter. "Do you mind if I borrow that?"

Samantha knew that she was no longer a police officer, but that fact didn't enter her mind as she stepped outside the white brick house, shot gun in hand, towards the screams of a woman running down the street. The feminine and panicked words, "Help me, please someone help me" raining through the otherwise quiet and still night.

Spying just down the street a young brunette woman in jeans and a tank top ran down the footpath screaming. Samantha took chase yelling after her, "Hey wait, stop!" her command clearly reaching the woman as she stopped dead in her tracks. Oddly though, the girl didn't turn around to face Samantha as she ran up to her side.

Samantha huffed after the two minute jog coming to a stop beside the young girl. "Are you alright? What happened?" she asked. The girl didn't move, she didn't speak. Her face was completely emotionless. It was eerily creepy.

"Hey!" Samantha yelled beside her getting no reaction whatsoever. This girl was definitely high on something. Then like the turning of a light switch, the girl's body fizzled and disappeared like as if she was never there.

"What the f…" Samantha stuttered stepping back in shock. Still stricken with the momentary astonishment of what she had seen Samantha froze as a set of headlights blinded her, her face cringing away from the bright lights.

"I got you!" A snide voice hissed at her. Samantha was quick to put two and two together and she didn't wait to see the vehicle that was blinding her. Gripping her gun she fled.

"Oh no you don't" the voice shot out again followed by the growl of an engine. Samantha could feel the car chasing her, the sound of a sports engine humming within its metal chambers. Then a different sound erupted, the sound of twisting gears and metal. She remembered that sound, that alien sound, and she cringed still running as fast as she could but Sideswipe was hot on her tail and determined not to let her escape. Swiftly chasing Samantha like anyone with wheels for feet would Sideswipe decided to end this escapade right here and now quickly striking at the woman's legs and sending her body roughly and painfully against the grassy front lawn beside them. Not as painful as it would have been compared to the road of course, which was Sideswipe's intention. It was the lesser of two evil.

Samantha moaned, more in breathless shock than agony, and tried crawling away on her stomach. Sideswipe taking no shame to his actions restrained the woman placing his left hand upon her back, "You aren't going anywhere." He jeered.

Sideswipe smiled at his accomplishment, successfully capturing the fugitive woman that had evaded all the other Autobots. He was smugly proud at himself. Maybe if he had not had been lamenting so much he may had countered Ironhide's assault. But he didn't. Completely caught off guard Sideswipe took a brutal swipe of Ironhide's colossal arm to the side of his face sending the silver Autobot flailing to the ground. Before he could scream at Ironhide for his groundless attack the black Autobot was eyeing him down sneering through his metal mouth, "Get off her."

"What the hell is wrong with you! Have you fried all your circuits?" Sideswipe snapped rubbing the side of his head.

Ironhide grumbled to the whining Autobot, "Treat a human like that again and fried circuits will be the least of your concerns Sideswipe once Optimus is finished with you." His threats ringing in clear to Sideswipe as he glared at Ironhide, but kept his words to himself.

Samantha remained still on the grass turning onto her back and staring up at the starry night sky. Her whole body felt drained, her mind hazy, and everything around her began to fade. The concept of staying awake felt like a shadowed memory. So she closed her eyes and let the darkness take her.


	6. Chapter 6: Stranded

**Chapter 6: Stranded**

She wouldn't feel the warm metal fingers curl around her body and suspend her into the air for close examination by an alien medical officer. She wouldn't experience the passing of time as she lay motionless in the back of a traveling topkick pickup truck. She wouldn't hear the noise from the engines of the cargo planes around her as she boarded the transport in a stretcher. But soon she will wish she did. She will wish she had woken up during any of those moments in time.

Samantha was well acquainted with the term 'out like a light.' Although she never conceived its literal meaning until this day. Not only did the phrase imply the state of being in a steadfast deep sleep, but also like a light, you didn't awake until someone switched you back on. Samantha's switch came as a shock as a military officer jabbed her with a needle, pumped her full of liquid and her eyes sprung open pulling her back into the world.

Twitching her body and swinging her head around confused Samantha didn't have a moment to compose herself before she was pulled onto her feet by a man in standard military clothing that was hollering at her, "Get up Get up! We gotta go!" It was then Samantha realised the man was shouting so loudly because alarms were blaring loudly all around her and a crowd of people jammed into this small space of a room she was in were rushing around in a fluster.

"What the hell is going on!" Samantha yelled at the soldier who was dragging her down a metal room. The man basically ignored her grabbing a nearby backpack and turning it towards her.

"Put it on!" He yelled. Samantha obeyed quickly putting on the backpack. It was quite heavy and she was bewildered why the man was strapping all these buckles from the backpack around her front. Then realisation slapped her across the face. This was no backpack. It was a parachute, and this was no metal room, it was a plane. _What the hell am I doing on a plane? _Her mind screamed as she winced trying to wake herself up from this dream, unsuccessfully.

Samantha flicked her head around looking at everything around her. Ten or so men surrounded her. All now braced with their own backpack and all wearing military outfits. Behind them were two… chevy concepts cars? And she could have sworn she could smell smoke.

Trying to establish some sort of explanation to her present situation Samantha turned to her military guide trying to gain his attention. "Hey!" She yelled but he still ignored her. Suddenly the foundation of the plane underneath her began to tremor and Samantha realised the back of the plane was opening. She winced putting two and two together.

"I can't do this!" She bellowed finally gaining the attention of the soldier who didn't even take notice of her objections. "Ok when I say go you and me are jumping out and after about five seconds you pull on this blue cord. You got it?" Samantha's eyes shifted down focusing on the blue cord dangling from the straps. Her guide then stretched his arm in front of her pushing her back to the side of the plane. Samantha watched in stun as all the other military officers followed suit making a clearway. Once the path was clear the two chevy cars powered up their engines and drove straight down the plane and out the back ramp. _What the hell!_

Then it was her turn. Her guide grabbing her by the hand and running to the open door. Samantha could now see how high the plane was. Trees far on the ground looked like miniature models. And she could see the plane was leaving a trail of smoke behind it.

Her heart clenching inside her chest Samantha's breathing intensified to the impending jump off the plane.

"Go!" her guide yelled. She swallowed hard and leapt.

In any other situation Samantha may have enjoyed sky jumping. It was exciting. But right now enjoyment was definitely not an opportunity. Successfully ejecting her parachute and holding tightly as the wind glided her to the barren grounds below Samantha gasped at the condition of the plane that was slowly descending from the sky. Flames engulfing it, a piece of its wing missing, smoke pouring out of it leaving a thick black trail. It terrified her what could had possibly done such damage. It played with her mind even more why the hell she was even on a plane. Last she remembered was… then realisation decided to slap Samantha across the face once more. The alien robots.

Samantha scanned her eyes around the skyline. A gang of military men all hanging tight to their parachutes surrounded her. And beneath her, as shocked as she was to see it, were two chevy cars with parachutes gliding down to the ground with them._ Little guess who they were _Samantha scoffed in her head. These aliens were going to pay dearly putting her on a plane to god knows where to without her consent.

The landing against the ground was rougher than Samantha had been anticipating. And the weight of the parachute around her body was even worse. In seconds she had tangled her body around the cords and she struggled furiously trying to release herself. With each movement she found herself more tangled and it wasn't until a military man came to her aid that she was finally free disposing the dead weight fabric off her body. But whoever this man was, he was going to regret helping her.

"You have some god dam explaining to do!" The soldier grimaced as the blonde woman turned rapid, screaming at the top of her lungs at him.

"What the hell is happening? And why the hell was I on that death trap of a plane? And where the hell are we!" Samantha was fuming and her voice resembled that of a banshee.

"Which one do you want me to answer first?" The soldier replied with a cocked smile. Samantha wasn't amused. What followed was a brief explanation of Autobot command detailing she be transported to a secret military base for protection, surprise attack by an unidentified fighter jet, their cargo plane damaged in the conflict and then… stranded somewhere in Africa. Each answer Samantha was given was greeted with a scoff, a shake of her head and even more reasons to scream in anger.

Just as the soldier was finishing and all the other men, ten or so Samantha counted, were regrouping around them, two robots, a green and a red one approached her from behind clearly hearing her bellowing.

"You'z need to take a chill pill." The green one spat.

"Yeahz you gonna pop a vein in your head." The red one added.

"And who the hell are you!" Samantha seethed through her teeth.

"Anger management issues." The green one responded, "My namez skidz. This here is Mudflap" pointing to the red robot at his side. Samantha already hated Mudflap and Skidz. For one they sounded like uneducated Mexicans. _What inappropriate accents. _And second, well because in her books they were part of the group of aliens that were to blame for her being stranded in some unknown place in African.

"You two stay away from me!" She snapped turning her back to them not responding when she heard one of them utter, "I liked her better when she waz unconscious." She wouldn't give these two morons the benefit.

"Ok people calm down." A man spoke up from the crowd, all heads instantly turning towards him. Obvious who was the ranking officer.

"Skidz, Mudflap, can you get in touch with the other Autobots?" the man asked the two robots.

"Nah they be out of range of our com's man." Skidz replied.

"Alright." The officer asserted. "Well then people we are stuck here until rescue arrives. So lets find adequate ground to set up and let's get communications up to base." The surrounding soldiers nodding in obedience and moving out as commanded. Samantha just shook her head turning to follow the group and taking the opportunity to glare at Skidz and Mudflap as she crossed their path.

Optimus alongside Ratchet, Ironhide and Sideswipe looked around at the barren landscape surrounding them. Bumblebee absent from the group as the yellow camero had resumed his post as Samuel Witwicky's guardian. Lennox and Epps along with a few other soldiers of NEST were still trying to hail the American military on all available frequencies. Unfortunately their radio equipment was continuing to be uncooperative due to the damage sustained from their jump. Their cargo plane had been hit a lot worse than the second aircraft transport of their team.

The situation was not sitting right with Optimus.

Ironhide approached his leader's side to discuss the game plan. "Dreadwind will certainly return. I am surprised he hasn't engaged us already." Ironhide commented.

"I agree." Optimus said nodding his head, his optics glowing in deep thought.

"There are four of us and one of him. I hope the coward tries something." Sideswipe sneered. Optimus however did not share his comrade's enthusiasm.

"That is precisely my concern. Dreadwind is out numbered. It isn't rational that he would attack us." Optimus opined in implication to his worries. Ratchet was always quick to understand his Prime. "You think he will attempt an attack on the survivors of the other plane."

"Indeed." Optimus replied to Ratchet. Although the group wasn't sure there were survivors from the other transport, there was a high possibility the passengers shared the same fate as their plane and they too abandoned their transport.

"Then we have to get these communications working." Lennox spoke up. The major was not included in the conversation but he could hear the Autobots loud and clear from the area where he was assisting with the repairs. His robotic team all nodded in agreement.

Ironhide lowered his head cringing his facial components in thought. Guilt was burning inside him, and he felt helpless to do anything about it. His mind clenched at only one thing, the guilt he was feeling concerning the human Samantha. He never should have involved her in the Autobot's affairs. She was in more danger than he was and that was something Ironhide could not stomach. He had profound power of weaponry and was a skilled warrior of Cybertron, but none of that could protect Samantha from Dreadwind who had single handedly shot down both of NEST's transports. But lucky for Ironhide his internal struggles would be short lived.

"Success!" Epps spat as the beeping sounds of the radio equipment rang out. Wasting no time Lennox picked up the speaker calling out, "This is Major Lennox of team alpha code N. November E. Echo. S. Sugar T. Thomas can anyone me?"

A few seconds of awkward silence then the relieving response of a voice over the speaker, "Sergeant Johnson reporting Major, its good to hear your voice sir."

The two commanding officers hastily concluded their current locations from each other with aid of their electronics and compasses. The teams were in unison that it was critical that both teams regroup. It didn't escape Sergeant Johnson's attention that his group was at a strategic disadvantage. Ultimately it was decided Optimus' team would rendezvous with the beta team's present location, mostly because the four Autobot's of team alpha were essentially transport for their team and they would arrive in an estimated time of twenty six minutes.

Optimus, Ratchet, Sideswipe and Ironhide transformed allowing the human soldiers to climb aboard. The four vehicles took off across the barren landscape of the African terrain tearing into the dusty grounds leaving behind a gust of dirt in their tracks.

Samantha rubbed the sandy sweat from her forehead. The sun was beginning to heat up and the lack of shade made the temperature insufferable. The flies were no treat either.

Samantha kept to herself turning away from everyone that eyed her. She sat alone on the ground, knees to her chest, seething at her situation. But it seemed her body language of _leave me the hell_ alone didn't get through to one thick metal brain.

Clunking his body roughly against the ground Mudflap seated himself next to Samantha who grumbled loudly at his approach. Mudflap just ignored the hostility uttering, "Have youz got your wires crossed or are youz just always unpleasant?" Mudflap asked. Samantha taking offence to the question.

"Back off toaster." She replied curtly.

"Ooo. I am sooo hurt. Ouch." Mudflap mocked shaking his metal body. "So whats your deal. Why are you so peeved?"

"Why!" Samantha gritted through her teeth. "How about the fact you and your alien pals chased me down, kidnapped me, put me on a plane that crashed and now I am here stranded in this hell hole."

Mudflap spat from his single gold tooth metal mouth. "Howz about the fact that one of my alien pals saved your life, rescued you and the only reason we are here iz because a pissed off Decepticreep wants your headz on a stick."

Samantha hesitated before responding, "I didn't ask for your help."

"Doesn't mean you don't need it." Samantha stayed quiet after that retort. As idiotic as this robot's accent was he had said something that hit Samantha hard. How many times had she been despised by victims of crime when she prosecuted the offenders. How many times did people threaten her when she arrested them for traffic offence. How many times was she hated when she was doing her duty to protect the public. Sometimes doing your duty means doing what is best for others, even if they object.

So Samantha let her anger go. She breathed out, and let it go. "You're right Mudflap" smiling at the red robot beside her. The momentary connection of understanding being suddenly shredded into tatters as a voice screamed loud in alert, "Incoming!" as the sky crackled with the sound of a jet engine.


	7. Chapter 7: Savoir  faire

_Author's Note:_

_Hi Everyone! Just FYI Savoir-faire mean to do, or have the ability, to do the right thing._

_Hope you enjoy this installment, please, as always, Review! I really appreciate all reviews and it makes the story all the more worth while that I know if people enjoy it and are reading. :) _

_P.s. I hope everyone saw the Super Bowl tv-sport of transformers 3. I literally, lost it. I live in Australia and I was stalking youtube for the upload... I wont deny that i had a Transgasm! _

**Chapter 7:** **Savoir-****faire**

Samantha had been in a few car crashes and all of them felt that same. Everything around you moves at slow motion, a colossal impact creates a loud blast that echoes in your ears pushing the boundaries on borderline deafness. All you can hear is the numb ringing. If the crash is intense enough, you lose feeling in your entire body, suffer a concussion as your body thrashes inside the car, risk losing a limb, or two, or your life.

A missile blast was no different.

Samantha cowered on the ground beside Mudflap who stood above her to create a bodily shield from the missile hurtling towards the group. Several soldiers attempted to run from the projectile to no avail. The blast radias and shockwave sent their bodies through the air landing on the ground burnt, battered and dead.

Sergeant Johnson who had been sufficiently clear of the missile rose to his feet commanding his team to take defensive positions. "Mudflap, Skidz front line. The rest of you stay behind and provide cover fire. Come on move it people!" Every solider able to move obeyed forming a stead contour facing the enemy target up in the sky. It didn't escape their attention that whilest the Decepticon was high in the sky nothing they did on the ground would prevent further missile attacks, but if they were lucky, they could buy enough time for reinforcements to arrive.

Dreadwind tilted his jet wings turning around for another run. Levelling out and arming another missile he grimaced at his internal alarm systems, his scanners detecting four Autobot signatures approaching the area. _Optimus _he cringed to himself. He had to make his move, and quickly, he was running out of time.

"There he is!" Sergeant Johnson bellowed to his team. Mudflap and Skidz powered their guns shooting randomly into the sky. At the very least their bullets might prevent the Decepticon from getting a clear shot at the team. "Take this you bag of exhaust pipes!" Skidz exclaimed.

Dreadwind aimed his missile, acquired target, and fired. The missile flew through the air heading straight for the defending group below.

Sergeant Johnson screamed across to his team, "Evasive manoeuvres." The humans all fleeing from their positions. Mudflap and Skidz nodded to each other and began shooting furiously at the missile, a sea of bullets flying into the sky like a swarm of bees.

"I gotz it!" Skidz yelled as the missile began to flail off target, but not enough, the projectile landing furiously into the ground too close to the Autobot twins. The blast sent both Mudflap and Skidz scattering across the ground, their bodies pounding roughly against rocks and terrain.

Dreadwind began his descent diving straight down towards the group. Transforming into his bipedal mode the Decepticon took advantage of the momentary weakness of his opponents without the assistance of any the Autobots.

The human soldiers shot their weapons at the fast advancing Deception, achieving flinches of pain, but not preventing his combat attacks. Kicking and waving his arms Dreadwind took out several soldiers before the rest decided to retreat and scatter.

Samantha was the first to be lead away by a familiar soldier she recognised as the one who strapped her with a parachute on the plane. "Let's go!" He yelled grabbing her by the forearm and pulling to run as fast as she could. Dreadwind scanned the group of fleeing humans, his optics targeting a blonde woman amongst all the rest and he growled taking off after her.

"Optimus look!" Ratchet wailed as the four Autobot cars sped across the African terrain. Optimus' scanners had already detected the Decepticon signature, his scanners centring on the object in the distance. Ironhide pushed himself gaining more and more speed pulling away from the group. The four soldiers inside the topkick hung on with everything they had against the force of the Autobot's pace.

"Come here!" Dreadwind cursed as he ran after the blonde woman and her counterpart. The soldier turned his torso, still keeping a running pace, and fired his gun into Dreadwind's chest and up to his face. A few bullets hit Dreadwind near his optics and he winced in pain, the tiny ammo like wasp stings to his face. Samantha could feel the tremors of the Decepticon's feet against the ground, the loud thudding closing in behind her. Then she heard a scream, a heart wrenching scream, of profound terror that made her heart freeze. Turning her head around she saw her defender, the brave soldier, fall roughly against the ground. Dreadwind's arm returned to his side and he glared at Samantha who continued to run, tears now trailing out from the corners of her eyes but she still kept her legs moving even though she knew there was no hope of escape.

Ironhide could see Dreadwind closing in on Samantha, the con only seconds from reaching her. The Decepticon was completely focused on eliminating his target, he was obvious to the fast approaching topkick at his flank.

Dreadwind bent forward and reached out his hand, Samantha's tiny human body at the edge of his finger tips. Ironhide gritted in fury his engine roaring forcing his systems to muster every molecule of power to move faster. The soldiers inside Ironhide howled and gasped as the Autobot refused to divert from his course and drove straight into Dreadwind's right leg. The impact sent the Decepticon off his feet falling roughly against the ground.

Ironhide's breaks screeched and dusty smoke rose into the air. Coming to a halt he ordered, "Get out!" from inside his cab. The shaken but alert soldier's complied quickly jumping out of their ride, two had blood dripping from their foreheads from the collision, the others were wise enough to wear seatbelts.

Ironhide transformed arming his cannons. Dreadwind was already on his feet ready for a fight. Not giving Ironhide a moment to compose himself once his transformation was complete the Decepticon leapt towards his enemy tackling him to the ground. The surrounding humans fled the area, the dangerous and erratic movement of the robots threatening to squash them.

Samantha stopped, her body exhausted, and she fell against the ground in a slump. She didn't see how Ironhide had taken out Dreadwind, but she heard it, and she continued running because he body just did not want to stop. When she was far enough away, she gave into her body's pleading to rest.

"Come on Ironhide." She murmured to herself as she watched the black robot grapple his enemy to the ground and land several hits into its body. "Get him" clenching her fists at her side.

Dreadwind was pinned under the rage of Ironhide who continued to punch his cannons into the Decepticon's body over and over. Pieces of metal flicked into the air and Dreadwind wailed in agony, his legs flailing about as he tried to get the Autobot off him.

Optimus, Ratchet and Sideswipe arrived on scene letting out their human passengers and transforming for battle. Watching their comrade pulverise Dreadwind they eased, the need for their assistance in combat obviously not needed.

Optimus approached his weapons expert commanding sensitively, "That's enough soldier." Ironhide gritted his metal teeth, hot air rushing from his nostrils as he stood up backing away from Dreadwind. The Decepticon stayed on the ground with most of his med-section twisted and destroyed. "Please, no." Dreadwind uttered.

Ironhide fumed at the Decepticon's pleading, "You who is without mercy dare ask for it!" moving back towards his enemy arms ready to continue their pummelling. Optimus raised his hand blocking Ironhide's advance. Turning to Sideswipe he ordered, "Sideswipe, finish it."

Sideswipe grinned wickedly unsheathing his sword, "With pleasure" approaching Dreadwind and driving the weapon straight through the Decepticon's spark. Dreadwind cried out in agony, his optics fading into cold lifeless metal.

Samantha couldn't help but cough a smile. Her body still ached, her feet were numb and she was starting to suspect she had permanent hearing damage, but it was over. Once that blade drove deep into that robot's chest, this nightmare was all over.

Lennox ordered Epps to organise a team to attend to the wounded and collect the bodies of the dead. The brave soldiers who lost their lives would receive the burial they deserved on American soil. Ratchet quickly attended to Mudflap and Skidz, who were severely damaged, but still functioning. He would be able to treat their injuries more effectively at base, but for now, the medical officer would have to repair their bodies sufficiently to prevent further system damage. Optimus engaged Lennox in dialogue whilst Sideswipe and Ironhide kept to themselves, all this movement and everyone seemed to disregard the blonde female sitting perfectly still on the ground.

Ironhide was the first to look across at Samantha who instantly met his gaze with a smile. Relieved the human was not angry at him he approached her asking, "Are you damaged?"

Samantha sighed, "Exhausted and sore, but no, not damaged. And you?"

Ironhide snorted, "that punk-ass couldn't hold an energon glint to me. After Ratchet tightens a few bolts, I will be good as new."

Samantha grinned, "Good to hear, I'm just glad it's all over and I can go home." Ironhide went silent and Samantha was not oblivious to his awkward reaction.

"…Right?" She gritted. Optimus, who was in the midst of walking over to join their conversation, heard the exchange and took the bullet for Ironhide, "We can't let you return to your home."

"Why not!" Samantha yelled up at the Autobot leader, Optimus looking especially large as he stood over Samantha who remained seated on the ground.

"There is no way of determining whether Dreadwind informed his faction of his intentions to eliminate you. The risk that another Decepticon will attempt to revenge his and Darkwing's death is too great for us to overlook." Optimus stated, trying to keep his words as composed as possible, although his spark lamented for the deplorable position the woman was now in.

Samantha cursed in frustration, "How many of these things are there!"

Optimus and Ironhide replied in unison, "Unknown"… "Too many."

Samantha buried her head into her arms. Optimus' vents sighed in empathy, "I am sorry Samantha Tyson" as he took his leave back to his team.

Samantha kept her head against her arms, slumping over in defeat, frustration and dismay. That momentary glimmer of hope that she would have her normal life back obliterated into nothingness. Ironhide's spark clenched inside his chest as his optics stared at the disheartened human before him. He couldn't form satisfactory words to consol her. Without anything to say he just stepped around to her side and sat beside her, resting his arms into his crossed legs.

Murmuring into her arms Samantha proclaimed, "I won't fight it. I will go with you."

Ironhide lowered his head closing the shutters to his optics, "Thank you…" his vents releasing a rush of discontented air, "I am sorry things are not different. I am sorry for a lot of things. For the danger you have been out in, for all that you have lost and will be losing…" Ironhide paused listening as Samantha's breathing intensified. Lifting his head and turning his bright optics towards the human he uttered, "But I do not regret meeting you."

Holding her breath Samantha lifted her head meeting Ironhide's gaze. Her eyes were bloodshot red, but no tears wet her cheeks. She was stronger than that. Giving the Autobot an appreciative smile she whispered, "thanks."

Ironhide moved his hand behind Samantha gently resting it on the ground behind her back. The team would be calling in more transport planes to take them to NEST headquarters in Deign Garcia. Until then, they had to make themselves comfortable and wait.


	8. Chapter 8: Back to Basics

_Author's Note:_

_Guess what everyone! Double update! I promise these two chapters are going to be a very interesting read. So please review and let me know what you think _

_Also a HUGE thank you acknolwdgement to standout4christ who added this story to her community transformers saga classics. I am so honored! _

**Chapter 8: Back to Basics **

Samantha's first impression of the wall enclosed top secret military base of Diego Garcia... it was a prison. An interesting prison housing super intelligent alien warrior robots. But a monotonous prison for her none the less.

Samantha's first week at the NEST headquarters was a hard adjustment. When she first arrived, she was briefed on the Decepticon situation by military commanders and Autobot commanders alike. Optimus seemed to take the most interest in her daily schedule. He kept encouraging that she be able to maintain adequate daily routines to retain some ideology of a life. Routines or not, she still felt like a prisoner.

When she first arrived on the base Samantha's primary mission was to find out as much as she could about the Autobots and the Decepticons. Ironhide indulged most of her curiosity; the robot was always frank with her. The human soldiers of NEST were too cautious and always pulling the classified card out of their pockets. It was annoying to say the least.

By the end of the first week Samantha was booked into weapons training, military training and NEST protocols lessons. She thought while she was here, possibly a consulting position would be interesting. Intergalactic consultant. It had a nice ring to it.

Samantha also was hard at work uncovering the Autobot's history on earth. Whatever Ironhide didn't tell her, she weaseled out of Mudflap and Skidz. They weren't the brightest cybertronians. Most of their conversations started out with Samantha revealing what she knew and acting like she had been granted clearance to the whole story, letting them waffle on in their information tangents. One time she mentioned how funny it would have been to see Megatron on ice under the hoover dam. The twins then went on to joke how ironic it was he was metres from the AllSpark and couldn't reach it. That's when she first heard about the AllSpark and went to Ironhide for an explanation. Ironhide was obscure with his storytelling, omitting parts, but when Samantha asked him a direct question, he didn't lie. Eventually, she pieced the whole story together. She even learned of the boy they called Samuel Witwicky, or Sam for short. Now she understand Ironhide's shock when she first introduced herself. Turned out, Samuel was more suicidal than her. At least she had her truck when she took on a Decepticon, this kid had taken on the leader of the group bare handed. It also pissed Samantha off to no end that Samuel was way more an attack hazard than her, but he was allowed to continue his life and go to college because he had an Autobot guardian. She requested a guardian herself, but was refused. Apparently the Autobot numbers are too few to lose another member. _Figures_.

By the end of the second week, she was a common name around the base. She was always seen coming and going around the different areas keeping herself amused. One of her favorite places to be was the Autobot training yard. Ironhide had designed a massive training course for the Autobots while they were unassigned to NEST missions. It never ceased to amaze the weaponry of the robots. Ironhide with his canons, Optimus with his gun and sword, Sideswipe with his blade, they were all a spectacle to watch when they practiced.

The only disadvantage of the base occurred when the NEST team was assigned a mission. Then the place became a ghost town. Most of the soldiers and Autobots shipped out to battle, leaving her and the support staff to their own devices. Each time they shipped out Samantha felt like her friends were headed out to a war zone, which they were, and she was always fearful that one day some of them would not return. So she found herself always waiting around the arrival point when news was received for their scheduled return. A few times the team came back scathed, but never with serious injury. She mostly looked forward to catching up with Ironhide after a battle; he had the most interesting stories of the fight. He was the most passionate story teller out of all the Autobot's when it came to a Decepticon battle.

As the days passed she found herself becoming close friends with the robot percentage of the base. She got to know Optimus very well. The Prime leader loved to talk. She learnt that he never knew he was a descendent of Primus, and was a reluctant leader when the war broke out on Cybertron. Optimus was inspiring to talk to and made her life problems seem so miniscule compared to that which he had shouldered all his life.

Ratchet and Samantha got along well. Although he didn't show it often, Ratchet had a sarcastic sense of humor. Sideswipe remained evasive of Samantha's attempts to socialize with him. Ironhide told her not to take it personal… that was just Sideswipe. She didn't care much; Samantha still had not forgiven Sideswipe for knocking and pinning her down. The guy was prone to being a bastard. But out of all of them Samantha got along with Ironhide the most. Some days Ironhide would even seek her out for some company when he was relieved of duties.

One day Samantha decided she would eat her dinner outside and watch the sunset. Without any city pollutions around, the base was actually quite beautiful. It was a nice autumn day, so she didn't need to worry about bugs or the heat. So she sat causally against one of the hanger walls hugging her food and watching the sky turn from blue to orange to a crimson red.

"Enjoying the view?" A familiar voice asked her. Samantha with a mouth half full of chicken and salad turned to see Ironhide standing at the side of the hanger next to her. How the larger than life sized robot managed to sneak up on her she would never understand.

"Hey." She muffled through her food. "Yeah, it's better than the stale cafeteria walls any day. What are you up to?"

"Just on my way to the labs. Ratchet and I have a few inventions we are testing that will assist with our disguises around civilians when we are out on missions." Ironhide explained taking a seat next to Samantha, his metal body clattering against the cement ground.

"Cool, what kind of inventions?" Samantha enquired finishing her meal and placing the empty tray on the ground. Her tiny body looked miniscule next to the large alien robot sitting beside her.

"Whilst they are in the testing phrase they are top secret." Ironhide replied with a smirk.

Samantha scoffed, "Pfft whatever. You just don't want to tell me because you know how much it annoys me."

Ironhide chuckled, "Hey a bot's gotta have some fun." Samantha couldn't help but give Ironhide an amused laugh.

Ironhide shifted positioning his body into a more comfortable position, tilting his head toward Samantha, "Off topic, how are you adjusting to life here on the base."

Samantha turned her eyes from Ironhide gazing back out at the sunset, "It is an adjustment. But honestly, I do miss my old life. I miss being a cop."

Ironhide hesitated before responding contemplating whether he should ask the question he decided he would ask anyway, "But didn't you inform me the day we met that you were desisted?"

"Yeah." Samantha uttered sorely.

"Mind if I enquire why?" Ironhide asked, "Since you are one of the bravest humans I've met, seems absurd you should be questioned on your ability to be a protector."

Samantha hesitated reluctant to look Ironhide in his bright optics. She could feel them staring at her but she didn't want to answer his question. In fact, she wasn't afraid of him knowing the truth, far from it, she trusted Ironhide, she just hated repeating the reason because it made her remember it herself.

Ironhide picked up on her anxiety, "Sorry Samantha, I should not have posed the question."

"No no." She finally responded. Breathing and exhaling deeply Samantha reasoned Ironhide had always been upfront and truthful to her, even on matters that were sensitive to his race, so she owed him the same courtesy even though it pained her to say it. "One night I was called out to a robbery in progress. When I arrived, the invader was still onsite. I ordered him to drop to the ground. I thought the guy was armed so I shot him, turned out he was just high on drugs, and was reaching inside his jacket for his cell phone."

Samantha didn't lift her eyes to Ironhide keeping them lowered to the ground, "I made a bad call. And he died. Worst of all, he was only seventeen. A kid."

Ironhide rested his arms into his lap, his vents exhaling air in a reaction Samantha could only interpret as empathetic reflection.

Almost like he was talking to himself Ironhide began recalling a memory of his own, his optical covers closed over his eyes as his memory processors rendered the information, "When the war broke out on Cybertron every cybertronian was forced to choose a side. The Decepticon army began tracking down all the unaccounted cybertronians killing those who resisted to side with the Decepticons. I shared my chambers with an Autobot femme, we had known each other for many solar cycles." Ironhide opened his optic shutters and looked toward Samantha to see she was completely indulged in Ironhide's account. Smiling Ironhide remarked, "You could call her my room-mate if we were human." His expression changing more solemn Ironhide continued, "We were preparing to flee the main city to join the Autobot resistance when we received word that the Decepticons had the city surrounded for anyone attempting to flee. I told her to stay in my chambers so I could go and try to find a safe passage out of the city."

Ironhide's words grew colder with each second and Samantha felt a cold chill begin to run across her body, "On my search I encountered a group of Decepticons. They had me outnumbered, and when I refused to join them they attacked me. I was close to being offlined, that's when a scout team of Autobots intervened and saved my life. I told them I had to go back for my friend, that she was loyal to the Autobot resistance. They helped me sneak back into the city to retrieve her. By the time we got back, it was too late. I found her body in my chambers; the Decepticons reached her before I did."

Samantha felt her heart sink inside her chest. She never thought she could see more devastation in a face of a specie made of metal than she saw in Ironhide's expression.

There were no words to express how sorry Samantha was for Ironhide's loss. Anything she thought to say was just not good enough. Thinking to what she wanted to hear when she told her tale Samantha replied, "You did the right thing Ironhide. Sometimes we can't help the horrible things that happen to us."

Ironhide turned his dimmed optics to Samantha giving her an appreciative nod, "Thank you Sam. It is hard to accept the events of the past, but harder to run away from them." In his words Ironhide imparted on Samantha a truth she had been dealing with for way too long. And in that moment she realised she had more in common with this alien than she had with anyone else on earth.

Samantha smiled to herself shaking her head like she was on the verge of saying something but changed her mind.

"What?" Ironhide enquired not oblivious to Samantha's reaction to her own thoughts.

"Oh, don't worry it's nothing. I was just thinking." She offered awkwardly.

"About?" Ironhide pressed.

Returning her eyes back to the sunset that was close to disappearing over the horizon Samantha uttered, "Nothing important, just that I sometimes imagine what things would be like if you were human."

Ironhide smirked, "I envision I wouldn't be such a useful means of transport." Samantha gave Ironhide an amused chuckle.


	9. Chapter 9: Alien

**Chapter 9: Alien**

Another uneventful start to an uneventful day. Counting into the fourth week since her arrival in Diego Garcia. Hopefully Samantha could get some gun practice in today, if the training department could slot her in. of course, the soldiers of NEST always got priority. Samantha didn't make a fuss over that rule, it made sense. They were risking their lives in battles with violent alien robots, not her.

The day kicked off normal. Breakfast in the cafeteria coupled with casual conversations with a few of the residents and off duty soldiers. The regulars were beginning to accept Samantha as one of their own, kind of like the NEST base mascot.

She ran into Ratchet and they shared a short conversation. He told her he had a few duties to attend to on base, so he wouldn't be deployed into Decepticon missions for a couple of days. _Cool _Samantha thought. She was starting to miss the alien robot presence on base over the last few days. It had felt like ages since she'd seen Ironhide or the others.

Without much else to do Samantha thought she'd waste a few hours watching television in the rec-room. She put her name on the waiting list for target practice, but since the staff informed her there were already scheduled trainings for most of the morning, she would have to wait a few hours. _Dam._

Samantha curled up on the over used couch in the rec-room. The television was a decent size, about a 40 inch LCD. Switching through the channels she found an old rerun of law and order and decided to watch the end of the episode, scoffing at all the inaccuracies to real life.

Since it was a communal rec-room she was accustomed to people walking past the screen to the kitchen, or generally just grabbing a quick bite. Some greeted her and had a chat about their day, some didn't, but that was normal. She was used to being part of the décor on base.

"Hi" Samantha heard uttered behind her.

"Hey." She replied giving the man standing behind her a quick offhanded glance. At first when she heard someone enter the rec-room she didn't think anything of it. But after her eyes met with his, for some reason her head told her there was something… off. Doing a double take she looked back with a curious expression.

Looking him over Samantha could not recognise the peculiar man standing before her. He was tall, had short black hair, not completely shaved off, but definitely a military cut, he was well built, his shoulders and arms protruding from his body. He was Caucasian, but he wore pitch black clothes and had an army belt littered with weaponry and accessories. If Samantha didn't know any better, you would think the man was ready to walk into a war zone and take on the Decepticon army single handed. _Rambo complex _she thought.

"Do I know you?" Samantha uttered staring deep into the man's eyes. They were a dark brown, almost black, but it wasn't the colour, or the shape, that drew her attention. It was the way he was looking at her. A deep penetrating gaze that felt like it stared right through her.

"You recognise me?" He enquired. Even his voice sounded strangely familiar. Lifting herself from the couch Samantha shoved her hands into her jean pockets and walked over to stand face to face with the strange man. No respect to personal space she leaned towards him, squinting her eyes in examination and biting her lower lip.

"I swear, you seem so familiar, but I just can't remember where I've seen you." Samantha murmured continuing to bite her lower lip in thought. The man let out an amused chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Samantha asked dryly crossing her arms.

"Are you always this evasive?" He replied with a taunting smirk.

"Depends. Do you always answer questions with a question?" Samantha retorted back ready to accept the defeated touché.

The man smiled. "No. Not usually. But a bots' gotta have some fun right?"

Samantha's eyes widened in shock, "Ironhide?" The man gave her a congratulatory nod.

Coughing and stuttering Samantha was beside herself. "How in the world are you doing this?"

"It's what you humans would call a hologram. It's something we're working on to help us blend in better. Nothing is more conspicuous than a car without a driver." Ironhide explained moving his body parts showing off the design. He had picked the human features himself, and was quite proud of it too.

"Wow." Samantha gawked pointing her finger and driving it at Ironhide. "So if I touch you it'll go straight…" she stopped. Her finger did not go through the Autobot's hologram like she was expecting. Instead her finger was met with the touch of firm muscle and skin. Pulling her hand back stunned she stared at Ironhide for an explanation.

"Our holograms are not like those speculated by human scientists. We generate the hologram using our body's energon supply which we can control. We can change shape, form, features, temperatures… basically, anything we favor."

With each explanation Ironhide gave Samantha her curiosity spawned new questions for him to answer. "So where is your body?" she asked.

Ironhide was happy to indulge Samantha's interest, "Back in the Autobot labs. If we have the hologram settings on minimum power usage, we can still use our real forms. But since I'm utilising the hologram at such a distant from the labs, I've set my body into temporary recharge to avoid a system overload."

Samantha's face gave a new definition to astonishment. Returning her hand to Ironhide, this time resting her palm against his chest, she uttered, "This is incredible."

Still not convinced of what she was seeing Samantha ran her hand across Ironhide's pectoral muscles. His body was warm and solid and when she pushed her hand deeper his body felt so real, the reflexes of the muscles, the tenderness and warmth of the skin, all so real.

"Can you feel this?" She asked.

"Yes. But only by choice. We can also choose to enable the hologram to emulate senses like touch, taste and smell." Raising his hand to hers Ironhide curled his fingers around Samantha's hand. "How do I feel?" he asked her, his eyes staring deep into hers.

Moving her hand inside his Samantha answered, "Warm and rough."

"Oh." Ironhide stammered pulling his hand away abruptly. Samantha was on the verge of apologizing, thinking she'd had somehow offended the Autobot's hologram. But before she could offer a word Ironhide's hologram flickered, like a television screen with a sudden interruption of static. Immediately he inquired back, "How about now?" retuning his hand to hers.

Samantha smiled running her hands over his once more, "Warm and soft."

Ironhide let Samantha keep hold of his hand, the two of them going silent in a wordless stare. Looking into Samantha's gaze Ironhide began to feel an unfamiliar warmth burning deep inside his hologram's chest. He didn't know how to explain it, probably a side effect of having the hologram's settings adjusted to maximum emulation of human senses, but as his heart raced and the feeling of blood rushing through his veins swelled throughout his body Ironhide commanded his cybertronian processors to hibernate and he let his hologram's instincts and strange new desires take hold.

Raising his free arm to Samantha's face Ironhide cupped his hand resting it against her soft cheek. Samantha closed her eyes and let her face rest into Ironhide's hand. He was so warm, so gentle.

The feeling of Samantha against his skin felt so satisfying and Ironhide stepped forward towards her until his stomach was now resting against her slender body. She was shorter than him, but not by too much, her forehead meeting at the base of his nose.

Ironhide slipped his other hand out of Samantha's grip bringing it to the side of her hip pulling her close against him. Samantha let her hands move up to the sides of Ironhide's firm torso grabbing hold ever so softly. Closing his eyes and dipping his head down towards hers Ironhide hovered his lips over Samantha's, the hot air of his breathing brushing against her skin. Samantha's heart began to race inside her chest, blood pumping faster and faster as Ironhide's lips lingered teasingly so close to hers. She could feel the wetness and heat of his mouth and she yearned to press her lips against his.

The last fleeting voice of her conscious mind screamed out to her and Samantha found herself slightly pulling her lips back from Ironhide, not forcefully, but hesitantly. Ironhide kept his hand firmly on her hip and moved his face closer to Samantha's stroking his cheek softly against hers.

"We can't." Samantha whispered to him.

"Why not?" Ironhide whispered back, his face so close to hers that each word was followed by a breath of hot lusting air.

"Because this isn't you. You're an alien robot… this isn't you." Samantha murmured, doubt and insecurity in her voice.

Ironhide pulled at Samantha's hip pressing her body firmly into his. Moving his other hand against Samantha's cheek to the side of her jaw, Ironhide brought her lips back close to his. "This is me" he whispered, and unable to hold back his desires any longer pressed his lips against Samantha's, his fingers trembling at her neck. Samantha let Ironhide kiss her gently and with the last glimpse of her resistance fading she began kissing him back, her hands grabbing firmly at his sides, pushing her body hard against his.

Ironhide's kiss was so passionate, and Samantha wandered how long the alien had been thinking of doing this, or if this was his intention when he found her in the rec-room.

Pulling back from his lips for a breather Samantha opened her eyes simultaneously as Ironhide opened his. His darks heated eyes gazed deep into hers, a smoldering desire radiating in them and as Ironhide began to move back towards her for another kiss Samantha felt that warmth of his body against her suddenly shatter and disappear and stepping back she realised Ironhide's hologram had disappeared, an expression on her face of complete bewilderment.

Thinking to herself of how strange Ironhide's abrupt disappearance was there was only one explanation for it. Something must have gone wrong with the hologram program. Remembering where he said his body was Samantha began jogging across to the Autobot lab for answers.

Ironhide's body shocked in its seat, the sudden switch from hologram back to his main processors like being slapped awake from a sleep. Shaking his head, the hologram program's circular metal device-chips still connected to each side of his forehead Ironhide's optics focused and he realised that in front of him was the yellow body of Ratchet… and he was enraged.

Ratchet was known for his lecturing, in fact, he was infamous for it. Not for their consistent occurrence, but because he only dealt one out in the most serious of situations. And Ratchet's lectures were something even Optimus himself dreaded.

"What in Primus do you think you are doing!" Ratchet cursed in cybertronian. Now Ironhide knew he was in for it when Ratchet used their native language.

"What is your problem?" Ironhide snorted.

Ratchet's eyebrows lowered over his eyes into a furious glare, "Fraternizing psychically with a human is beyond dishonorable Ironhide."

Ironhide gave Ratchet a disgusted expression, "What? Patching into my visual record files while I'm in recharge now Ratchet? And you accuse me of being dishonorable."

"How about you remember to disable the hologram's recording program before you decide to break protocols." Ratchet ridiculed. Ironhide's face turned sheepish. He couldn't believe he forgot the recordings! While the hologram was in testing, to improve the program's efficiency, the device was linked to the lab's computer systems so to document the subject's experiences using the hologram, the energy usages and to detect any performance issues. While Ironhide was in recharge using the hologram Ratchet must have watched the real-time recordings. Not that Ratchet was distrusting of Ironhide, but because the hologram program was not scheduled to be tested today. But now, Ratchet had every reason to distrust the weapons expert.

"Irrelevant." Ironhide scoffed, "Give me one good reason why this is a problem?"

"I'll give you two." Ratchet holding his index finger up, "Optimus…" then his middle finger, "Prime. If he finds out what you did he…"

Ironhide cut Ratchet off curtly, "So what, you going to report me to Optimus now!"

Ratchet sighed, "No Ironhide, I wasn't intending to."

"Good, keep it that way." Ironhide finished turning his eyes away from the medic implying him to leave. But Ratchet wasn't finished.

"Look. Just listen to me for one moment." Ratchet's voice changing from rage to pleading. Ironhide indulged the medic turning his eyes back reluctantly.

Ratchet vent's exhaled as he placed his hand on Ironhide's shoulder, "I know as well as anyone that the war has been long and hard fought, with terrible costs. But what you're doing with this human is not right." Ironhide vent's groaned with disapproval but Ratchet continued, "She is an organic and you are robotic. A hologram is no substitute for a human. This can only end in hurt for both you and her."

Ironhide cringed, "Are you finished?"

Ratchet shook his head shutting his optics and attempting one last tactic to drive some sense into Ironhide, "She is not Chromia."

"Get out!" Ironhide snapped. Ratchet knew he crossed a line, retracting his hand from Ironhide and taking his leave.

In the shadows at the human sized door entry to the Autobot lab Samantha slowly slinked back into the hallway. She had watched Ironhide and Ratchet's conversation, and although it was in cybertronian and she didn't understand a word, their body language said everything she needed to know what they had been talking about, or arguing, from the looks of it. She was not going to apart of some Autobot taboo and she'd be damned if she'd let Ironhide do the same.


End file.
